Just Friends
by Yamora Love n Friendship
Summary: Summary: All they want for Christmas is the one they can't haveYamato used to be fat and now he is one of Japans hottest rock stars, and music exective. What happens when a twist of fate he ends up back in his hometown and sees his best friend that he had
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own digimon.

Summary: "All they want for Christmas is the one they can't have"  
Yamato used to be fat and now he is one of Japans hottest rock stars, and music exective. What happens when a twist of fate he ends up back in his hometown and sees his best friend that he had feelings for. will all those feelings come back. Or will he still remain her friend

Just Friends

Chapter 1

"Dear Sora These pass few years that we have been friends have meant so much to me. You're the best friend that anyone can ever ask for. When were together it doesn't feel like were in the real world but in are own little world. We've been friends for a really long time, but I want to be more than that, hoping to be your boyfriend. Yamato Ishida BFF."  
(A/N: Now in this Yamato is a an overweight teen with a retainer ok thought you all should know this he's not popular but that will change soon ok. Enjoy)  
"Ok, you can do this." Yamato was saying to himself.  
He went and got on his bike and started riding to Sora's house.  
"Sora, I signed you year book, oh you feel the same way about me. Oh you want to make out. Ok." He was mumbling to himself. When he reached the house he found that it was full of people and had loud music, and seemed like the whole school, was there in her house. He locked up his bike and kissed the yearbook hoping that she'll feel the same way he does. When he walked into the house the first crowd of people he bumped into was the football team.  
"Hey Trevor great season" Trevor just simpled looked at him and didn't say a word because in their eyes he was nothing more than a dork. "Well class of 06', excuse me." Yamato said trying to get through the crowd. He stopped when he seen Tai and hsi girlfriend Diane. "Hey Yamato." Tai said "Hey, what happened I thought it was going to be just the 4 of us?"  
"Sora's parents decided to throw a surprise graduation party." Diane said "Where is she?" Yamato asked "Tonight's the night." Tai said "I think I seen her with the football team." Diane said like it was nothing "Great"  
"Hey Yamato no fear." Tai said trying to lightin up the mood so his best friend won't back down like he has so many other times.  
After Yamato left to go and look for Sora and to see if she possibly feels the same way that he feels. Tai and Diane drank their punch like he'll need all the luck he could possibly get, also because they were just worried that it wouldn't goes as planned.  
"Yamato, hey your here finally" Sora said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her room, because to her that was her bestfriend and it wasn't weird to have him in there. Nor did her parents care. When they finally reached the room he closed the door.  
"Can you believe we graduated"  
"Yeah. Umm Sora, I signed..." Before he could finish someone just came right on in the room it was Tim the school's quarterback and school hunk, which he looked like he was drunk to.  
"Hey Tim." Yamato said "Shut up Tubbs." And he pushed him off the bed. His words were kinda of slurred.  
"Funny Guy." Yamato said as he fell off the bed, he didn't care its not like it hurt him I mean he had cushion when he feel.  
"What do you want Tim?" Sora asked him not amused with what he just did to her friend.  
"Can you sign my yearbook?" Tim asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Can I do it later?" Sora asked she looked over at Yamato who was just sitting on the floor waiting for Tim to leave because he was leaning on the bed where he was sitting.  
"Can I do you later?" Tim asked now with a grin, that looked like an old perverted man.  
"I don't think so Tim." Sora said "Ok, maybe a little later, great party." Tim said as he was leaving. Now Yamato was getting on to bed "I can't believe you / I went out with him." They both said in unison of course Yamato was the one that said you and Sora is the one that said I. "Jinx 1,2,3 you can't say nothing til I say." They both said in unison, and laughing. Sora layed down using his lap as a pillow. "Sora, I been meaning to..." Once again Yamato was interuppted this time by someone knocking. "Come in." Sora said sitting back down like she was earlier. In walked in a kid with red hair and acne all over his face.  
"Oh hey Izzy, I didn't know you played guitar." Sora said.  
"Hey Sora, Yamato." Izzy said "Hey." Yamato said "Well, I want to be a famous musician one day, and I wrote you a song." Izzy said "Aww, he wrote me a song." Sora said to Yamato, having her hand over her heart she was really sincere, she wasn't like all the mean girls just saying that to make the other kids feel better, and then turn around and talk about them.  
"Its called when Sora Smiles."Izzy said as he fiddeled with the guitar and than started to play it.  
"When Sora S..." He giggled like he meant to do that. Sora and Yamato waited patently for him to begin again.  
"When So..." He stopped playing the guitar. "Come on Izzy." He spoke to himself.  
"When Sor..." God Dam it Izzy and he stopped his foot making the room shake a little. Sora moved a little back he kinda just shocked her when he yelled that out.  
"Izzy, maybe you should come back and sing it to us when your ready ok." Yamato said as he was leadiing him out the door.  
"Bye Sora. It really is a good song." Izzy said as we was out the door.  
"I'm sure it is Izzy I can't wait to hear it, Bye Izzy." Sora said waving goodbye to him.  
Finally they were alone again and it was the moment of truth. "Oh wait before I forget I got you a graduation present and I know its a litle dorky, but I just had to do it." She said holding it out for him to see it. "Will you try it on for me please.?" Sora said "Now?" Yamato asked. "Yeah, will you please Yamato don't make me beg"  
"Ok, fine quickly." He saida as he removed his shirt.  
"I hope it fits."Sora said "Its a little snug"  
"Aww, thats the cuteest thing ever Shakes come and go but Frriends Arre Forrreverrr. Lets go show my mom, she'll love it"  
"Sora, no wait ok, will you just sit down please." he said while holding her on her shoulders and keeping her on the bed Knock Knock "Were busy!" Yamato yelled out to the people knocking "Yama, are you ok"  
"Sora, I signed your yearbook, will you just read it." Yamato said handing her the yearbook on hte bed.  
"Ok"  
"Please God let her feel the same way." He whispered to himself.  
"Stud- muffin getting it on in your love truck, was hot." Sora said kinda shocked.  
"hey wait I didn't write that. He said as he grabbed the yearbook out of her hands. "This is Tim's yearbook." He said as he read through some of the comments inside his book.  
"Yama"  
"Oh my God." he said and he ran out the door.  
"When were together I feel like were in are own little world. we've been friends for a really long time but I want to be more than that." Tim was saying while pushing Yamato's hands out of the way of grabbing the yearbook.  
"Ohhh." The crowd was saying as they heard what Tim was asying.  
"Ok Tim can you give me that." yamato said as he tried to grab the yearbook out of his hands.  
"Hoping to be your boyfriend sincerly Yamato Ishida BFF." Sora was walking down the stairs toward the end of what Tim was saying.  
"Its a joke, its joke between me and Sora." Yamato was saying so everyone could maybe stop saying thigns and maybe make his life easier.  
"Holy Sh, look at his shrit." One of the football players said, while pointing. He looked down at the shrit that Sora had just gave him and he tryed to hold back the tears, he always did a real good job at that too, but this time they had all gone to far. He ran down the stairs and out the door, people were saying things like eat a salad everyonce in a while or, go to subway and lose the weight, fatty, fagt. Tai and Diane went after him so did Sora.  
"Yamato, come back in this happens to everyone." Tai said.  
"Go away." Yamato said as he bent down to unlock his bike, to leave.  
"Yamato, we need to talk." Sora said "What about"  
"Did you mean what you wrote up there?" Sora asked "I don't know maybe why?" He asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes, and as he stood up.  
"Because that was the nicest thing anyones ever written me. I Love you Yamato." she leaned in and he thought he was getting a kiss, she kissed him on the cheek. "Like a brother. were friends right?" Sora asked as she looked at him.  
"For sure." Yamato said kinda confsed and hurt but he didn't want to show it. Suddenly through the door Tim and the rest of the football team and the popular kids came out and pushed Tai and Diane outof the way.  
"Loser. Hey how about you stick to your own status." tim said "Pus." "Look he's going to cry again.  
"Why don't you guys just leave him alone? God." Sora said yelling at them "I'll show you I'll show all of you." Yamato said as he pointed to everyone that was making fun of him.  
"OOO, were so scared." they said as they shook.  
"This town is filled with losers and pulling out to win, My name is Yamato Ishida you all remember that name because i'm going to be somebody"  
"Yamato, come back. Come back lets talk abou this." Sora said as he was riding off.

TBC

Well what do you guys think? This is going to seem a lot like the movie but eventually I hope to get out of that mode and begin writing it as an original. well constructive criticism is accepted. ok please R/R well till next time.  
I hope to have the Mediator updated before December so around Thanksgiving or even possibly sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Here is chapter 2. Thanks to all that reviewed.

Just Friends

Chapter 2

Recap: "Loser. Hey how about you stick to your own status." Tim said "Pus." "Look he's going to cry again.  
"Why don't you guys just leave him alone? God." Sora said yelling at them "I'll show you I'll show all of you." Yamato said as he pointed to everyone that was making fun of him.  
"OOO, were so scared." they said as they shook.  
"This town is filled with losers and pulling out to win, My name is Yamato Ishida you all remember that name because I'm going to be somebody"  
"Yamato, come back. Come back lets talk about this." Sora said as he was riding off.

(9 years later)

27 year Yamato Ishida looked out into the crowd and scanned the area like he always does. He had sweat all over his face from all the lights that were on and the fact that there were well over a thousand people here tonight.

Another job well done he thought to himself as he took a drink of his water that was on the stage for them, as his band and him started packing up all their equipment. They were getting ready to go back on the bus and go to another city it has become 2nd nature to them, moving from place to place.

"Yamato, just the person I was looking for come here my boy." said Mitchell their manager.

"What now?" Yamato said kind of annoyed and bothered because he was tired and the fact that it was kind of cold out and he had him stop what he was doing.

"Listen, another job well done on the show, but I need to talk with you its business." replied their manager.

"Ok, what is it now?"

"Well, the band and you are big hits I was thinking you need to maybe step up your game a bit."

"If were big hits why do we need to step up are game?" Yamato asked confused.

"Well I was thinking why not do a duet with someone who is just as hot as you guys are and it would be great publicity, since I'm planning on getting her to sign her new CD with are company, so we send you in and work your magic get her to do a duet with you and the gang and get her to sign on to the company." Mitchell said as he had his sly smile, it was his personal trademark the band usually thought of him as a weasel or in that family.

"Ok, who's the person that I need to do this with and get?" He asked not really amused. "Mimi Tackiawa, she..

"What no I draw the line there, she's crazy, no way am I doing anything with her, No I'm sorry but not on God's given Earth am I doing that."

"First off you're the one that use to do her." He said, not even caring for what he had to say.

"It was one date and I ended up in the hospital or did you forget that?" Yamato said shaking his head letting his manager know that he was not doing this.

"Second if you don't do these you can be unemployed, you'll be fired from RedCore Records, sure you'll still be a rock star, but I mean you kind of need something to fall back on."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'll have you know that I do have something to fall back on if this doesn't work." Letting him know that he isn't just some stupid rock star in fact he isn't stupid at all. "If you say so Ishida just letting you know that you need to get her to sign and sing a duet with you."

"Ok, I'll get on it right as soon as I'm back in my room and I sleep for about a few hours and I'll give you a notice on the progress. While everyone else can write an Eulogy for me." he said sarcastically

"Yamato I want her to sign before the New Year."

"I hear you loud and clear." He said pointing to his ears; he walked back towards the bus. When he walked on to the bus nice warm heat hit his face.

"Ishida, what was that all about?" asked Akira lead guitarist asked.

"Nothing ok, just work. Where are we headed to this time?" Yamato asked taking a seat next to the window and just looked out the window.

"Were going back home I mean that is you and me are, the others are going to go home for the holidays they petitioned for us to get those days off so were on break."

"You mean were going home as in Odaiba." Yamato asked not really liking the idea of it. "Yeah dude you get to spend Christmas with your family, I never seen you go home before." Akira said with a smile on his face, he was thinking about his home, also his girlfriend back at home he had a great gift for her this Christmas.

"Maybe, because I have nothing to go back to."

"Yeah you do I mean you have your mom, dad, and your little brother."

"Let me correct you right there ok, my dad isn't in Odaiba anymore he moved after I graduated he got a better job, my mom and I don't get along."

"Yeah, but you and your brother get along just fine though."

"Wow, one person besides last I talked to him he was busy he was getting married, to my friends sister." Yamato said still looking out the window, not even bothering to look any where else.

"So, go visit your sister in law and your friends there, maybe you have a little niece or nephew running around and since you don't call home you'll never know." Akira said

"I don't have any friends back home ok, I prefer not to."

"Dude, you just got done saying your little brother got married to your friends little sister, besides you need lighten up a bit I mean we get to go home, I mean you always manage to keep yourself busy anyway so what's the big difference now."

"I'm going home that's the big difference this time." He said finally turning around to face him; he gave him a cold glare.

"Yamato, whatever ok you just need to loosen up, just trying to give you a break every once in a while. Besides I highly doubt you don't have any friends back home. Why is it you don't want to go back home is what I don't understand?" Akira said he was use to the glares he would get from the lead singer; it didn't bother him any more.

"It's really none of your business Akira, ok I just don't like going back home."

"Dude, well you better get over it because you're heading home, besides were probably having a concert there."

"What happen to Takashi and Yukata going home for the holiday?" Yamato asked sarcastically

"They are going home for the holiday doesn't mean they can't come and do a show and go right back home, they do know how to drive and take a train ride."

"So we have to practice or did you forget that, so you'll be busy until the concert is over and so will the others I have to get Mimi Tackiawa to sign with RedCore Records and I have to do some stupid duet with her, so I can't be spending time with my family and if I had any friends back home, I would be to busy to do anything."

"We are going to make you relax after that concert, well even make you relax before it too, 3 against one aren't good odds Yamato, even for you, so get ready to turn your cell off, and actually go out and hang with your brother and his wife, your mom and find some of your non- existent friends and hang out with them."

I wish it really were that easy, but I doubt she'll even be there, man why is it out of all the people in that stupid town does she always come to mind first? Why is it that I even care I mean I have a great life, I date supermodels, i have fans, I'm famous, I have a great life, I have things people can only dream about. Yamato thought to himself, he eventually drifted off to sleep he had, had a long day, and it could only get worst as the morning comes.

(The Next Day)

"Oh my god it's Mimi Tackiawa." screamed a teenage girl running up to the pop diva, and eventually caused a big scene in the mall.

"Yes, I know very exciting to be seeing someone like me." Mimi said while pushing her way through the crowd.

"Can, I have your autograph?" Yelled several people

"Can, I take a picture with you?"

"Will, you marry me Mimi?" Yelled a teenage boy in the crowd.

Suddenly a hand grabbed on to Mimi's arm and dragged her aside she took out her teaser gun and was about to shoot until.

"Listen Mimi, come on, don't you dare shoot me with that." said a man in a brown jacket, sunglasses, and a baseball cap on.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Mimi asked listening, mainly because she watches too much lifetime (Not mine) and she knows what happens if you refuse to listen.

"Mimi, its me, Yamato, now can you please put that away?" He said taking off his sunglasses.

"Oh hey baby, I thought you were going to kill me, or something." She said.

"Seriously Mimi, can you come with."

"Oh, where are you taking me?" Mimi asked seductively.

"First off were just going to my car, then I have to speak to you about something ok, its really important ok." Yamato said still dragging her out of the mall; they were in a little store that the people ran by so the coast was clear.

"Wait, a minute Yamato did you miss me or are you just her for business?" Mimi asked with her lower lip sticking out.

"A little of both, because man Mimi I missed you so much, and I also kind of wanted to talk to you about something, but I guess you don't want to hear so I'll just leave and you can go back with your fans." Yamato said letting her go and walking away.

"Wait baby I'm coming with you." Mimi said.

"Ok, then come on." He said leading her to his car and then they were going to drive to the record company.

"Ok, Mimi I was wondering if you would possibly like to do a duet with the band and me, we can do on are next concert, I'll write the song and you and I can practice it together, while were in Odaiba."

"Of course I'll do a duet with you guys, you know I'll do anything for you?" Mimi said leaning in real close.

"Ok, then" Yamato said getting up. "So you can ride on the tour bus and we can practice."

"Oh, where are we going?" Mimi asked.

"Were, having the concert in Odaiba, but I'm working on fixing that to maybe a bigger town." Yamato said.

"Oh, so we can work and play, and you're taking me home with you that is so sweet." Mimi said moving closer to him.

"Yeah Mimi I have so much in store for you." Yamato said once again moving away.

"Goody, I'll go get ready for are trip yay." Mimi said walking away.

"Wait Mimi, I wasn't done." sweat dropped as she just continued to walk away.

TBC

A/N So what did you all think if you all don't like this chapter I'll try to fix it up a bit, because I don't quite like it I think I could have did possibly better than what this chapter came out. I did this kind of rushing so just tell me of you all like it or if I should change it a bit around I would love to hear your guys input on this. Thanks for reading R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_"Were, having the concert in Odaiba, but I'm working on fixing that to maybe a bigger town." Yamato said._

_"Oh, so we can work and play, and you're taking me home with you that is so sweet." Mimi said moving closer to him._

_"Yeah Mimi I have so much in store for you." Yamato said once again moving away._

_"Goody, I'll go get ready for are trip yay." Mimi said walking away._

_"Wait Mimi, I wasn't done." sweat dropped as she just continued to walk away._

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Just friends

Chapter 3

"Hey Yamato are you ready to go dude or what I mean we can't be waiting just for you OK." Akira said.

"I'm coming just wait OK, I need to get some more things OK." Yamato said, he was lying of course he had everything ready to go he just didn't want to leave his comfort zone and going back to his old hometown will do nothing but make him feel miserable. Then it clicked and dawned on him, if he sees her he could just treat her like all her other boyfriends, he will just simply get revenge on her, for sticking him in the friends zone for all those years. 'I think this trip might be OK after all' he thought to himself.

"Yama.." before Akira could finish Yamato walked out the door and got into the limo.

"Come on Akira were waiting on you." Yamato said sarcastically.

"Oh now he has jokes." Akira said to no one in particular.

"Hey baby, i missed you so much. Mimi said getting ready to kiss him but he luckily moved away.

"It has only been what a hour since I last seen you, and don't you dare try to kiss me." he said pointing his finger like a parent would do to there child.

"Oh OK not in front of your friend understandable, we can always play when we reach are destination. Where are we going to again?" Mimi asked really dumbfounded.

"Odaiba, its next to Tokyo. You do know where Tokyo is right?" Yamato asked with all seriousness.

"Of course everyone knows its the capital of China like duh." Mimi answered and started looking out the window.

Yamato acted like he was going to kill her and then possibly kill himself, which made Akira snicker at the fact that his friend has to watch her.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"Still no."

"Now."

"The answer is still N O No." he said spelling it out for her.

After a few seconds of the awkward silence "How about now?" Mimi asked again this made Akira burst out laughing he could have possibly died from laughing so hard.

"Dude its not that funny. And to answer your question again No, don't ask me again when the limo stops and you see this nice 5 star hotel than yes we are there but for now I would really like it if you would be quiet for about another hour or so, can you please do that for me." Yamato asked looking at her not showing how frustrated he was, at the fact that he is watching over a dumb pop star.

"Are you mad at me?" Mimi asked with her lip pouting.

"No, just a little irritated with you asking the same question OK."

"OK, listen if I'm quiet until we get there what do I get?" Mimi asked seductively into his ear.

"I'll bye you an ice cream, how's that?" Yamato asked being sarcastic.

"Can I lick you instead of my ice cream?"

"I'd prefer you didn't."

"But I want to I think you'd taste good."

"Nah not that great sorry."

"Hey listen I hate to break your guys conversion but I would like to keep my lunch down thank you." Akira said, he didn't even bother to look at his friends face considering the fact that he wasn't talking dirty at all.

"OK, I'll be quiet, oh yay I see a hotel, is that one ares I hope they have a hot tub I could use a nice relaxing bath, who knows maybe two people can have a nice relaxing time in a hot tub." She said squeezing Yamato's thigh.

"I won't be staying in the hotel unfortunately Mimi, I have a place to stay and I can hang out with my brother, and his wife, and I could even possibly see my mother."

"Oh, Yamato that is so sweet your taking me home to meet your mother and your brother that is so sweet, I can meet your family." Mimi said holding her hand over her heart. After a while she turned back to look out the window.

"Akira, I am seriously going to kill this girl by the end of this week, he by the end of tonight." He said through gritted teeth. Akira just kept on snickering because it was truly a funny sight to see.

"Madam, would you like me to stop the limo here or do you have a specific place you would like to go see?" The limo driver asked as he was pulling closer to the hotel.

"I'm actually I would like to be dropped off, with Yam..."

"No, she would like to be dropped off here is fine I can help her with her luggage or you can and me and Akira can catch a cab if you would like." Yamato said interrupting her before she actually got what she wanted.

"No sweetie I can home with you and meet your family." Mimi said

"No, you can't because you see my family doesn't know your coming and they don't like surprises, so you need to go to your room because i also have something special for you, and if you come it would be ruined, so can you please go to the hotel and I'll come by later OK." Yamato said having that last part sound seductive.

"OK, but you know I don't need any surprises." Mimi said.

The limo driver stopped in front of the hotel and opened the car door for Mimi to let her out and begun to help the bell boy taker the luggage out of the trunk, her bodyguards were already there so they began to walk beside her and in front and the back.

"So, Yamato are you going there later on?" Akira asked "Because dude you sounded serious on that one I actually thought she finally caught you."

"No, you moron the only way I'll be going back there is if I need to talk business."

"Well, OK so what now?"

"We get out and catch a cab like I said."

"Man I thought you were just playin' we really need to catch a cab, or did you forget we are rock stars we will be hunted down and attacked, and besides you and I live in opposite directions, so we need to take different cabs."

"I know that but I would rather go on your side of town then my side." Yamato said he didn't show it but he was dreading this moment the whole ride there.

"Why, you have nothing over on that side and besides I'm going to my girls house, why don't you find an ex or something and catch up, or a friend, oh wait i have an idea how about your own family?" Akira said that sarcastically.

"Fine, whatever and besides I don't have an ex here never did." He said that as he got out of the limo and shut the door. Akira just sat there dumbfounded at this.

"Hey, Yamato what is your problem dude I want an explanation and I want one now." Akira demanded "Because first off you don't just get like that and slam the door shut and you don't just walk out in public without a disguise on especially in Japan dude sure in America no problem but here no."

"Listen OK Akira I would rather you leave me alone because I personally need to do my job OK, and get out of here. Unlike you who has absolutely no problems in the world right now, I do, OK so go find your self a cab and go to your girlfriends house OK, you know what here I'll fetch one for you OK." Yamato then whistled and in pulled a cab, "OK there you go enjoy your stay OK."

"Yamato, Yamato Ishida is that you?"

**A/N: So what do you guys think who do think it is? well i hope you guys enjoyed it if you have any ideas just leave it the review and I'll See what i can do about it. Thank to everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. R/R**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Recap: "Listen OK Akira I would rather you leave me alone because I personally need to do my job OK, and get out of here. Unlike you who has absolutely no problems in the world right now, I do, OK so go find your self a cab and go to your girlfriends house OK, you know what here I'll fetch one for you OK." Yamato then whistled and in pulled a cab, "OK there you go enjoy your stay OK."

"Yamato, Yamato Ishida is that you?"

Just friends

Chapter 4

_**Rules to survive from going into the friend zone.**_

_ **Rule 1: Don't ever go on a day date with your just friend.**_

Yamato turned around to only see a way to familiar face but something just wasn't right, something was missing, he finally figured it out and it was his old high school buddy didn't have the big huge bird nest on his head anymore it was gone nothing but a clean cut.

"Hey Yamato man where have you been?" Tai said with big surprise. "I mean i know where you have been but dude who would have guessed that you would look like this, in 9 years I sure couldn't."

"Tai, shut up." A woman with dark hair with a headband in it said as she elbowed him it was no other than Diana.

"Oh sorry I had about 5 cups of coffee so I'm a bit hyper," Tai said as he spoke with his hands Yamato just stood there soaking it all in that he didn't even notice that he would soon have a mob hormonally challenged teenagers chasing after him and its not like he had much place to run. "Earth to Yamato dude don't just look at us like you don't know us, do you even remember us? You remember Taichi and Diana don't you, you know from high school."

"Yeah i remember you guys."

"Oh my god its Yamato Ishida."

"Yamato?"

"Oh my god Yamato will you marry me?"

"No way is he going to marry you when he can have me."

"Dude you might want to run like now, because that other dude left ya when we started talking to you." Tai said with like a stunned face, with a bit of amusement since he seen his old pal turned paler than usual.

"Yamato follow me ok." Diana said Yamato did as he was told and followed her into the hotel.

"I don't mean to be rude Diana but they can see me in here."

"Well not if you follow me they won't."

"Hey guys wait for me, will ya." Tai said right behind them.

They went into the hotels bar and hid in the dark corners of it, and waited until they heard silence outside.

"Yamato, Yamato where are you?" screamed the girls one right after the other. "I think I seen him go in here." After about 20 minutes of being quiet they decided the close was clear.

"So how have you been?" Diana asked

"Well its ok I guess, after you get pass all the crazed whack jobs that chase its ok i guess, so how have you guys been?"

"Were married."

"Married?"

"Yeah, we have a son named J.J."

"Really where has the time gone I mean you guys."

"Yeah i know I'm locked down now you would never have guessed right me Tai Kamiya would be finally locked down."

"So it is possible the notorious woman snatcher actually met his match and got snagged by no other than his girlfriend from high school, who would of guessed." Yamato said sarcastically but Tai didn't really catch on.

Diana was signaling for someone to come over there and the other person was refusing, Yamato saw this and he turned and looked and all he saw was a head full of red hair go down as soon as he looked.

"Sora." Yamato began to walk over there to check and see.

Tai looked at his wife like look at what you just did.

"Sora, is that you?"

"Yamato, oh hey."

"What are you doing down there for?"

"I was just" Sora said as she tried to think of something. "I dropped some change ion the ground, Hang on." Sora got up.

"Wow let me look at you, I can't believe it is really you?" Sora went and gave him a hug. "Oh man I can put my arms around you, your like a new man, I mean look at these arms, and your belly and these Pecs, wow Yamato Ishida."

"Sora Takenouchi."

"So, how long are you in town for?"

"I'm here just for a concert and then i am going back."

"Really you can't tell your manager or your company to give you a little break?" Sora said sounding disappointed.

"No sorry, I have a lot of work to be doing, so I'll have to go back soon."

"Oh well you should give me a call sometime, I'm living with my parents, Oh I know I'm living with my parents. well Bye." Sora said and she went back behind the counter to give someone their drink.

"Hey, Yamato." some guy with a 8 1/2 inch part said. "You remember me its me Tim."

"Oh how can I forget you."

" Well listen can I like have $5 dollars?"

"here you go Tim, keep the change." He said handing him a $10 dollars.

"Thanks, and if you want my advice I think you can defiantly hit Sora pal, I mean in High School you could only dream of getting a girl like that now you can get anybody I seen the way those chicks went by running looking for you, so I think you can definitely hit Sora."

"Well thanks Tim I'll keep that in mind."

"You go and get her."

"Hey Sora there might be a chance I can get a few days to myself before the concert so do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yeah sure, I can meet you for lunch, how does that sound?"

"You mean like a day date."

"Yeah."

"Sure I'll pick you up at around noon."

"Ok see you there."

TBC

**A/N: Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated and sorry this chapter is short I'll probably edit this chapter a bit, hey if you guys have a any more rules on how to stay out of the friends zone leave them in the review. I'll try to update soon, if you guys have any suggestions please feel free to tell me them. Till Next time**

_**Yamora Love n Friendship**_


End file.
